myscenefandomcom-20200214-history
Sutton
Sutton is one of the My Scene boys. He is from London but moved to New York. He is also in a band called Urban Desire. He is the DJ, but sometimes plays the keyboards. Sutton is also a dancer and computer expert. He is often romantically linked to Madison. Personality Sutton is the African-British "Master Scratcher" for the band. He is the "artistic" character, by expressing his creativity through art. His artistry is mainly focused on his love for collecting comic books. The story board art he draws is coupled with the storylines he creates to complete two My Scene™ Adventure comics based on his friends. Sutton is a sweet talker with an English accent, and he can often charm girls in New York with it. Physical Appearance Sutton has a dark brown or black hair, dark skin and brown eyes. Relationships Sutton is close friends with River, Hudson and Ellis. Madison and Sutton are romantically linked in the webisodes and doll lines. He was also romantically interested in Jai in Jammin' in Jamaica. All About Me Sign: Aries My look: Black-rimmed glasses, urban and laid back Where from: London Fave snack: Fries (I called 'em chips) Fave pastime: Making my own music What I look for in a girl: Someone who's sweet... but can be sassy, too I'm completly digging NYC. And not to brag or anything, but I'm pretty good with the girls here. My accent helps! Plus, I'm a fantastic dancer. Suttonweb.JPG|Sutton's All About Me Trivia *He is named after Sutton Place in New York. *Sutton's birthday is in April 17th. *Sutton's Husky is called Yukon. *He is romantically linked to Madison in many webisodes and doll lines, but never in the movies. Gallery Merchandise Club Birthday2.jpg|Club Birthday The Boys Gettin ready out and about2.jpg|Gettin' Ready Sutton and Madison Jammin In Jamaica Cruisin In the boardwalk.jpg|Jammin' in Jamaica Sutton and Jai Jammin In Jamaica2.jpg|Jammin' in Jamaica The Boys My Scene Jammin' in Jamaica.jpg|Jammin' in Jamaica Artwork My Scene Night On the Town Madison and Sutton.jpg|Night On the Town Madison and Sutton My Scene Masquerade Madness Sutton.jpg|Masquerade Madness Sutton Hanging-out-sutton-my-scene-barbie.jpg|Hanging Out Sutton Back To School Sutton Back.jpg|Back to School Sutton box Back To School Sutton.jpg|Back to School Sutton BackToSchoolSutton.jpg|Back To School Sutton Madisonsutton.jpg|Crusin' in my Ride Madison and Sutton Heartbreakersmadisonandsutton.jpg|Heartbreakers Madison and Sutton Artwork Gettin ready out with the girls3.jpg|Gettin Ready Sutton Screenshots My Scene Webisodes My Scene Night on the Town (Boys).jpg My Scene Night on the Town & Hanging Out.jpg Suttonmadison.png 1cfc05a5-5bca-4967-a19f-fe1ee07dbea3.png My Scene Hanging Out.jpg OutandAbout.jpg My Scene Club Birthday.jpg Elreto.jpg The gang sit together.png Madison looking at the boys.png The gang surprised Madison.png Tormenta de Nieve.png Llegando a Hollywood.png La Casa Embrujada.png Un Rol Más Activo.png My Scene: Jammin' in Jamaica The My Scene gang.png The gang sighs.png Barbie and River smiles.png The gang on the beach.png The gang looking at Barbie, Chelsea and Nolee arrived.jpeg The gang with a surfboard.png Delancey surfing 4.png Chelsea Nolee and Delancey surfing.png Madison with River and Sutton.png Madison flying.png The boys ready for throw Madison into the water.jpeg My Scene Goes Hollywood: The Movie My Scene Goes Hollywood The Dish Scene.jpg Madison walking.jpeg Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Madison's Romantic Interests Category:My Scene